O Médico Provocador
by Smart Angel
Summary: Minha versão da luta do Yoh vs. Faust VIII Lógico que é uma YohxAnna!


**OneShort**

-Anna, você voltou! – disse Manta olhando para a garota a sua frente – E comprou uma capa de chuva…

-Mas é claro. – disse se direcionando aos dois garotos – Não quero ficar resfriada.

-Mas e o Yo...

-O que o Silva queria, Anna? – Yoh não tinha ouvido o seu amigo, por isso o interrompeu.

-Ele queria me contar sobre o seu próximo adversário. – informou se sentando ao lado de seu noivo – Parece que ele será alguém forte.

-hum...

Yoh, Anna, Manta e Amidamaru estavam no cemitério, aguardando o adversário de Yoh. O que começou com um dia perfeito para um piquenique no cemitério virou em uma questão de minutos um dia chuvoso... Era como se o Sol estivesse com tanto medo de algo, e por isso se escondeu atrás das nuvens.

A primeira etapa do Shaman Fight tinha começado a pouco tempo e Yoh já tinha sua primeira vitória. Seu primeiro adversário tinha sido um xamã ainu chamado Horo-Horo. Yoh ganhou a luta e, ao mesmo tempo, ganhou um amigo. Foi uma dupla vitória. Agora ele estava pronto para sua próxima luta.

-Você deve ser Asakura Yoh. – disse um homem se aproximando dos jovens. Ele era alto, loiro, seus lábios eram roxos e ele tinha olheiras embaixo de seus olhos sem vida. Estava vestido em um casaco enorme,e usava um chapéu cumprido com uma flor saindo dele.

-Er... Eu mesmo. – respondeu surpreso – Então você deve ser o...

-Olá. Eu sou o seu adversário hoje. – sai voz era suave e gentil – Meu nome é Faust VIII. É um grande prazer.

-Ah! – se levantou e cumprimentou o homem na sua frente – O prazer é todo meu.

Faust sorriu. Seu sorriso era bondoso e calmo ao mesmo tempo em que era triste e sinistro.

-E quem são vocês...? – perguntou educadamente Faust, se referindo a Manta e Anna.

-Ah... P-prazer! Eu sou Manta, o melhor amigo do Yoh! – Manta também se levantou para cumprimentar o homem.

-Prazer. – disse, ainda sorrindo. Seu olhar repousou em Anna, que também o olhava friamente – E você é...?

-Não é da sua conta. – respondeu friamente.

-A-Anna... Seja educada... – comentou Manta, com medo da itako.

-Er... Ela é Kyouyama Anna, minha noiva. – Yoh respondeu no lugar de Anna, com um leve tom avermelhado em sua face.

-Ah... Muito prazer Anna... – disse Faust, retirando seu chapéu e fazendo uma reverencia para jovem.

-O prazer é todo seu. – novamente sua resposta tinha sido fria. Estava na cara que Anna não gostava de Faust.

-AAnna... – manta tentou falar com ela novamente, mas foi em vão.

-Anna é um lindo nome... – Faust continuava com aquele sorriso em seu rosto.

-Que seja. – disse se levantando. Depois virou para seu noivo. – Yoh, eu não vou assistir essa sua luta. Espero que você me conte o que aconteceu depois.

Com isso, a itako se levantou e se retirou do local, sem olhar para trás.

-Ela se parece tanto... Se parece tanto com a Eliza... – disse Faust para si mesmo.

-Quem? – perguntou Yoh, notando que Faust não tirava os olhos da figura de Anna que se afastava mais e mais a cada segundo.

-Quem sabe se... Se eu conseguir estudá-la... Eu possa trazer Eliza de volta a vida... – comentou Faust para si mesmo. O que tinha de bondoso, calmo e triste em seu sorriso sumiu, só deixando o lado sinistro. Seus olhos começaram a ter um brilho estranho, e uma risada sombria ecoava pelos seus lábios. – Eu posso trazer a Eliza de volta a vida... – sua voz não era mais gentil – Vão meus esqueletos! Prendam aquela garota!!! – gritou, retirando seu casaco, e revelando um esqueleto amarrado ao seu braço.

-O que?! – gritou Yoh, agora irritado.

Logo depois foi possível ouvir um grito feminino vindo do outro lado do cemitério. Era obvio de quem era aquele grito. Era da Anna.

-ANNA!!!! – gritou Yoh, agora desesperado. Manta e Amidamaru nunca tinham visto Yoh daquela forma.

Yoh saiu correndo ate a direção do grito de sua noiva, completamente esquecendo-se de seu amigo e de Amidamaru. Tudo que ele conseguia pensar era em ajudar Anna.

-Yoh! Gritou Amidamaru, seguindo seu mestre, com Manta vindo atrás carregando a Harusame.

Yoh parou de correr quando se deparou com sua noiva. Milhares de esqueletos a puxavam para o chão. Anna tentava lutar contra eles, mas tinham muitos, e cada vez que ela conseguia chutar algum para longe, outro parecia.

-Anna! – Yoh gritou novamente, conseguindo a atenção de sua noiva.

-Yoh... – chamou baixinho, ainda tentando lutar contra os milhares de esqueletos que vinham atacá-la a todo segundo.

Yoh pegou a Harusame das mãos de Manta, e sem hesita, incorporou Amidamaru nesta, formando um over soul. Agora Anna já estava soterrada embaixo dos esqueletos, já não se podia vê-la.

Quando chegou na montanha de ossos, Yoh balançou sua katana com uma velocidade imensa, limpando o caminho. Demorou um pouco ate conseguir ver o rosto de sua noiva novamente.

-Anna! – chamou Yoh, estendendo a mão – Me de a mão!

Anna tentou se rastejar mais para frente para poder acalcar a mão de Yoh, mas quando tentou fazer tal ato, os esqueletos a puxaram pelos pés, a levando novamente para baixo da montanha.

-Não atrapalhe. – disse Faust , que agora se encontrava alguns metros de distancia do casal. – Eu preciso dela. Eu preciso estudá-la. Se der certo, eu posso trazer minha amada Eliza de volta.

-Desgraçado... – disse Yoh entre os dentes, agora se virando par Faust. – Manta, corre! Esse cara pés perigoso demais!

-Mas... Yoh...

-FUJA! – gritou, agora voltando a pilha de esqueletos, tentando resgatar sua noiva.

Manta hesitou um pouco, mas fez exatamente o que Yoh fez. Correu para longe do local da luta, ate alcançar a saída do cemitério. Lá, ele acabou batendo em alguém.

-Por favor... Você... – parou de falar quando viu quem estava a sua frente – Silva! Nós precisamos ajudar o yoh! Aquele maluco do Faust está tentando fazer algo terrível com a Anna e...

-Não podemos fazer nada agora. – informou o índio, olhando para frente.

-E por que não?! – gritou irritado.

-A luta já começou... – informou, deixando o pequeno adolescente surpreso – Nesse momento só podemos assistir. – agora ele olhou para o jovem – Me siga, eu irei te mostrar um lugar onde é seguro de assistir a luta.

Yoh recebeu outro ataque de um esqueleto, dessa vez sendo jogado para uma arvore e sendo segurado por esqueletos.

-Eu já falei para não atrapalhar. – disse. Caminhou calmamente até a montanha de ossos, e ordenou que todos se movessem de seu caminho.

Todos o obedeceram. Cada vez que cada esqueleto se afastava ficava mais fácil de ver a itako, que tinha ficado inconsciente com a falta de ar.

-NÃO! Solte a Anna! Deixe-a fora disso! – gritou enquanto tentava se soltar.

-Ela é perfeita... – disse se aproximando do corpo frágil da garota. Com um estalar de dedos, os ossos se formaram em uma espécie de crucifixo, segurando Anna pelos pés e pelas mãos, deixando sua cabeça caída. – Vamos começar a operação minha bela... – disse, passando sua mão levemente pelo rosto de Anna.

-Canalha... – disse – Eu não vou deixar voce fazer nada com a Anna!

Com isso, Yoh se soltou dos esqueletos e correu novamente em direção a Faust. Dessa vez ele conseguiu atacá-lo.

Faust se virou para encarar Yoh, que já estava ofegante, mas tinha um olhar furioso.

-Eu não posso lutar com você agora Asakura Yoh... – voltou a para Anna. Retirou uma faca de seu bolso e o aproximou do corpo da itako – Eu preciso começar a estudar essa jovem logo antes que ela acorde... Caso contrario ela sentira muita dor e pode acabar estragando tudo.

-Eu não me importo o que você acha. – disse, atacando Faust com uma forca tão grande que o jogou para bem longe da itako.

-Anna... – disse, agora sua voz e seus olhos não mostravam rancor, ódio ou fúria. Pelo contrario, eles mostravam desespero de preocupação – Anna... Anna... – ficava repetindo enquanto tentava livrá-la do crucifixo. Lagrimas caiam incontrolavelmente de seus olhos – Agüente firme Anna... EU vou te tirar daí...

Tentava solta-la de todas as maneiras, mas era inútil. Nada conseguia liberá-la. Desespero já tomava conta de seu ser. Yoh não conseguia... Não agüentava ver sua noiva daquela maneira.

-Anna... Anna... – chamava enquanto tentava abrir as mãos dos esqueletos que prendiam o braço esquerdo da garota.

-Você me deixou muito irritado... – disse se levantando e se aproximando do xamã que tentava libertar sua noiva desesperadamente – Eu não posso deixar você ficar no meu caminho.

Com isso, mais esqueletos atacaram Yoh, o jogando para bem longe, e quebrando uma costela do jovem.

Anna voltou a si bem a tempo de ver seu noivo sendo atirado para longe, batendo de cabeça no chão e tendo sangue caindo por toda a parte.

-YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Anna gritou vendo seu noivo caindo no chão.

-Anna... – Yoh levantou ao ouvir a voz de sua noiva. Um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios quando ouviu Anna o chamando, mas logo desapareceu quando viu Faust se aproximando dela com uma faca e fazendo um corte que vinha da altura do pescoço e descia até um pouco abaixo do umbigo – Anna!!!

Anna soltou um grito agudo de dor.

-Viu o que você fez...? – falou o Faust, mostrando um pouco de raiva – Agora ela acordou e fazer os meus estudos ficará ainda mais difícil.

-Yoh... – disse sem fôlego, olhando seu noivo, tentando segurar as lagrimas.

-Droga... – Yoh se levantou, limpando o sangue que escorria de sua boca. Ele avançou novamente para outro ataque, mas estava mais fraco e não conseguia raciocinar direito, então para Faust impedir o ataque foi fácil.

-Yoh!!! – gritou preocupada, mas parou no momento que mais dor invadiu seu corpo, quando olhou para baixo, viu que Faust tinha enfiado sua mão dentro dela.

-ANNA!!! – gritou enquanto tentava se levantar novamente.

-Por que resiste? – perguntou, encarando Yoh – Não vê que se continuar assim só vai acabar se referindo ainda mais?

-Eu não vou deixar você machucar a Anna... Por três motivos... – disse, recuperando o equilíbrio – O primeiro motivo é que eu fiz uma promessa que a protegeria não importa o que. O segundo motivo... É porque eu a prometi que sempre iria lutar para que ela nunca tivesse que sofrer... – seu olhar agora carregava um ódio e uma fúria imensa. Uma chama de determinação queimava em seus olhos – E a terceira e mais importante... É que eu a amo... Mais do que qualquer pessoa nesse mundo! – com isso, Yoh correu para outro ataque.

-Ama...?! – gritou Yoh surpreso, que estava assistindo a luta ao lado de Silva, igualmente surpreso. – Eu sempre soube que Yoh se importava com Anna... Mas... Amá-la?!

-Ele obviamente não está com ela só por obrigação... – comentou Silva.

-Verdade... – disse silver wing – Da para ver nos olhos enquanto ele tenta soltar a garota...

-Ama...? – perguntou Faust surpreso, desviando do ataque facilmente. Logo ele começou a soltar uma risada, e olhou para Anna, que olhava Yoh com um sorriso, enquanto lagrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto – Amor é algo tão estranho, não...? O cérebro que transmite as emoções... Mas nos sentimos como se fosse o trabalho do coração... – diz, retirando sua mão de dentro do interior de Anna e posicionando sua mão perto do coração da itako – Que tal a gente ver o que acontece se esse coração apaixonado dessa linda garota parasse por alguns segundos...? – com isso, Faust colocou sua mão no coração de Anna, o segurou com suas mãos e o apertou.

Isso causou com que Anna soltasse um grito e começasse a respirar ofegante. A dor era grande, e quando Faust soltou seu coração, Anna conseguia senti-lo parando de bater lentamente. Se continuasse assim...

-ANNA!!!! – gritou se levantando. Estava paralisado. Não conseguia acreditar o que Faust tinha feito.

-Yoh... – disse quase num sussurro. As batidas de seu coração estavam cada vez mais fracas... Anna estava vendo seu noivo em estado de choque, enquanto fechava os olhos lentamente.

-Não... – disse, enquanto via sua noiva fechar seus olhos – Anna... Não... ANNAAAA!!!! – com isso, Yoh deu um outro ataque, novamente jogando Faust para longe.

O jovem se ajoelhou na frente de sua amada, a olhando com um desespero enorme. Sua respiração estava acelerada, seu ser estava tomado pelo desespero.

-Anna... – a chamou novamente, segurando sua mão com força – Por favor Anna... Não morra... – disse, lagrimas caindo de seus olhos – Anna...

-Yoh... – sussurrou baixinho, abrindo seus olhos.

-Anna... Você esta viva... – disse sorrindo – Não se preocupe, eu vou te tirar daqui.

-Mas e você...? – perguntou preocupada, olhando seu noivo atacando os esqueletos que a seguravam.

-Não se preocupe... Você que está machucada... – disse, dando outro ataque.

Finalmente, depois de varias tentativas, Yoh conseguiu solta-la. Ele retirou o lenço da cabeça da Anna e amarrou em volta de sua ferida, para que parasse de sangrar tanto.

-Agora fuja Anna... – disse, voltando a encarar Faust.

-Mas Yoh...

-Fuja! – gritou, assustando a jovem.

Anna obedeceu. Mesmo machucada, ela conseguiu escapar graças a Silva, que apareceu do seu lado, pegou-a no colo e a levou para longe da luta.

-Agora somos só nós dois... – disse Yoh, apontando seu over soul para Faust.

-Você interrompeu o meu estudo... – disse Faust, encarando Yoh com raiva – Agora talvez eu nunca consiga trazer minha amada Eliza de volta!!! – gritou – Morra!!!!!!

Com isso Faust atacou Yoh com todas as suas forças. Yoh não se preocupou em tentar escapar ou atacá-lo também. Ele usou suas ultimas forças para poder se defender e conseguir sair vivo daquela luta.

Com esse ataque final, a força oracular de Yoh acabou, e isso o fez cair no chão, sem forças para se mexer.

-Yoh! – Amidamru gritou, vendo a condição de seu mestre.

-A luta terminou... – disse Silva, se aproximando do samurai e do xamã, enquanto carregava a itako no colo.

-Yoh! – gritou Manta, correndo para ver seu amigo.

Faust olhou todos tentando socorrer Yoh. De uma forma, ele não sentia mais vontade de lutar. Olhar aquela garota que o lembrava da Eliza o fazia ficar melancólico. Por isso Faust simplesmente se virou para a direção oposta e foi embora, deixando Yoh lá do jeito que estava.

-Yoh! – gritou Anna. Silva a colocou no chão, e a jovem se engatinhou até o corpo de seu noivo, o tomando em seus braços e chorando– Yoh...

-Anna... – disse baixinho – Você precisa ir para um hospital... Se continuar a sangrar você pode morrer...

-Baka! – gritou, ainda com lagrimas caindo de seus olhos – Baka! Quem esta ferido é você! Silva já tomou conta de minhas feridas...

-Que bom...

-Baka! Baka, baka, baka bakaaa!!! Gritou, o abraçando com força, trazendo o corpo dele mais para perto de si, manchando a roupa dele com o sangue dela. – Seu idiota... Você continua o mesmo do garoto que conheci 4 anos atrás... A única diferença é que agora eu te amo muito mais...

-Anna... – disse sorrindo – Eu também te amo muito... Muito mesmo...

OWARI!!!


End file.
